


Violinista

by iAlyena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Other, Violinista, Violino
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: ❝Algumas pessoas ouviam músicas para fugir da realidade. Mas ela não; ela a fazia.❞[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]





	Violinista

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, mundo!
> 
> Boa leitura!

> **“Som de um violino tocou meu coração perdido,**  
>  como meus antepassados seria toque no espírito,  
>  minha escuridão sempre uma opção do terror do meu coração.”  
>  — Desconhecido. 

Eu podia perceber todas as vezes que ela se aproximava. Sempre havia um sorriso falso em seus lábios avermelhados. Sorriso esse que mostrava para todos, até conseguir a privacidade que tanto desejava.

Toda vez que sua cabeça me tocava, as lágrimas finas seguradas por um dia inteiro finalmente tinham liberdade para escorrer por suas bochechas recém avermelhadas, assim como seus olhos. Mesmo eu, que a via tão raramente, notava que era uma pessoa triste.

As notas afinadas que saiam de mim tão perfeitamente eram resultado de seu esforço. Infelizmente, as notas não eram animadas e felizes, como as que a maioria tocava. Eram tristes, mas melodiosas. Pareciam combinar com ela tão perfeitamente. Eu era o reflexo de todos seu sentimentos.

Gostava de estar com ela, como seu consolo. Acreditava que cada nota de um violino – de mim – era como um grito sonoro de sua alma. Todos seus sentimentos confusos eram consertados todas vez que me tocava.

Algumas pessoas ouviam músicas para fugir da realidade. Mas ela não; ela a fazia.

**Author's Note:**

> Uma observação que eu acho importante citar é que a história é narrada por um ~violino~


End file.
